


Reunion

by Kaytala



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytala/pseuds/Kaytala
Summary: ***SPOILER ALERT*** If you haven’t read all of the manga and don’t want the story spoiled, then come back once you have read everything. With that out of the way, summary: What if Shierke and Farnese had been able to fully restore Casca in the Corridor of Dreams? What would have happened when she went to meet Guts? Gutsca lemon





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still here! Don’t worry, can’t get rid of me that easily hahaha! Anyway, I AM still writing despite my lack of activity on here. I promise I’ve been busy, it’s just been behind the scenes. I decided to give you a little one shot from a different fandom in the meantime. Hope you enjoy and if you haven’t checked out Berserk, you DEFINITELY should! I’m obsessed! Don’t forget to leave kudos and a comment!

_What’s taking so long?_ Guts sat leaned up against one of the huge trees that filled Elfhelm, his companions not far away. He held his massive dragon slayer sword leaned up against the tree in front of him. It had been two days since Shierke, Farnese and the Flower Storm Monarch, Danan, had taken Casca to restore her mind in the Corridor of Dreams and he hadn’t heard anything since.  
  
The wait had left Guts restless. He’d wanted to go… he had asked to go but Danan had turned him back claiming Casca’s fear of him would only hinder the effort. It had never been his style to wait on the sidelines but if it was for Casca…  
  
Though he held to his stoic exterior, inside he was filled with rage at Griffith for doing this to her. Strong, capable Casca had been reduced to an infantile mute because of that monster. The last image burned into his right eye was of Casca and Griffith… Griffith who had been their leader and someone Guts had once considered a friend had violated her so completely, slaughtered their comrades and betrayed them… He could never truly have peace until Griffith was dead.  
  
At the same time, fear crept into him. He remembered all too well how Casca had looked at him in terror when he had first woken up from the Eclipse. When realization had hit him that things would never be as they were again. The way his heart had been ripped so violently from his chest. Then when he had lost control of himself when he had been alone with her… That fear was all too real as well.  
  
But for the first time since the Eclipse where he had lost his eye and his arm… when he had lost all of his friends… when he had lost the Casca he loved… he had hope.  
  
He leaned his head back against the tree and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and gentle light filtered through the leaves above. How long had it been since he’d been able to sleep through the night? He could barely remember a time when he didn’t have to fight the ghouls and demons that were attracted by his brand every night. If he could get Casca back, then maybe together they could end this nightmare finally…  
  
But could she really be restored to the way she was? Would she still remember him? Would she still want…  
  
Pushing those thoughts aside as impatience overtook him, he stood and started walking. He couldn’t wait anymore.  
  
Just as he’d taken a few steps, Serpico stepped in front of him and blocked his path, the wind blade brandished in front of him.  
  
“Move.” Guts growled.  
  
Serpico shook his head, “You know I can’t let you go there. You know what will happen if you disturb them. Do you really want three invalids?”  
  
Guts tensed. Part of him wanted to cut Serpico down where he stood but the young man’s cool reasoning got through. He was right. There was still nothing he could do.  
  
He sheathed his sword on his back and turned away.  
  
“I don’t like waiting either.” Serpico said, looking in the direction the women had left in.  
  
Guts briefly wondered what Farnese was to Serpico but neither of them had ever put it into words for him and Guts wasn’t one to pry.  
  
_Come… She wants to see you._ A musical voice spoke in his head. It wasn’t Shierke this time… it must have been Danan.  
  
He turned suddenly in the direction of the voice and his legs started moving on their own.  
  
Serpico watched him go this time without stopping him.  
  
He was filled with apprehension but hope and longing kept him moving forward.  
  
“Casca…”

——— 

When she’d opened her eyes, Casca felt like she was seeing the world again for the first time in a very long time. She’d always been there but she hadn’t been able to feel or control anything… as though she’d been merely a passenger in her own body. The memories of her time as Elaine played through her mind and she’d been filled with gratitude as she’d looked upon Shierke and Farnese for the first time as the true Casca.  
  
After all this time, finally she could see _him_.  
  
The Flower Storm Monarch had told her to go see him and she went willingly. The beautiful Elven gown Danan had gifted her fluttered around her gracefully as she moved through the forest toward the one person she’d longed to see all this time.  
  
It was strange, she didn’t know her way around the forest but she knew exactly which way to go to find him.  
  
A storm of emotions threatened to overwhelm her but there was a need above all else to go to him.  
  
Soon, she could see him in the distance as he made his way toward her too. Her heart skipped at the sight of him. She searched his face from the distance to get a clue of his thoughts but his stoic expression gave nothing away. He’d always been so strong…  
  
He stopped in front of her and looked down, studying her.  
  
Suddenly feeling shy she looked down at herself. This gown was so beautiful, white and pure, graceful, elegant, noble even… all of the things she wasn’t.  
  
“Is it really you?” He asked so gently that she almost didn’t hear him.  
  
She looked up and met his eye and finally saw the concern in it and a shy smile broke across her face, “Yes, it’s me.”  
  
His face softened but he still didn’t say anything and she felt self conscious again. Was he happy to see her? Had his feelings changed? She looked down again at the dress. “I feel silly in this…”  
  
“You look beautiful.”  
  
She looked up at his face again, searching for the sincerity of his words but then he looked down too.  
  
“I’m… sorry.” She could see his muscles tensing as he forced the words out, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you from him.”  
  
Without thought, her hand reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze back to her own. For the first time ever she saw him looking truly vulnerable and she wanted nothing more than to cradle him to her and reassure him. Instead, she smiled up at him as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, “You have nothing to apologize for… you brought me here so I could become me again. Thank you, Guts… thank you so much.”  
  
He reached up with his real hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. His touch was so sweet, she leaned her head into his hand as she smiled up at him. At last, he returned her smile and pulled her into him, holding her tightly.  
  
It felt so good to be so close to him and she wrapped her arms around him too though his cold, hard armour created a distance between them still.  
  
After a moment, he leaned back to look down at her, “Let’s go somewhere where we won’t be disturbed.”  
  
She placed her hand in his. It was warm, rough and calloused but he held her hand tenderly as he lead her through the trees. She followed him closely as he lead her toward a pool of water at the base of a waterfall. The way the setting sun filtered through the trees above them gave the clear water a gentle glow, adding to the magical feel of Elfhelm and she gasped at the beauty of it.  
  
Guts watched her from where he stood beside her, still holding her hand in his. She looked back up at him before leaning into his arm then jumped as a piece of the armour jabbed her.  
  
He looked surprised but then chuckled, “I guess I don’t need to wear this here.” And set to taking the armour off.  
  
Casca reached up and started helping to undo the buckles and clasps that held the armour on. This felt natural. How many times had she helped people into and out of their armour?  
  
He glanced at her and she smiled back. Once the last piece of armour was off, she stepped back. His chest was bare and she could see the mechanical arm clearly now. Slowly, she reached out and touched it. Sadness swept over her again, “It was because of me…”  
  
He leaned towards her and hooked a finger under her chin with his real hand and forced her to look up at him, “I’d lose it a thousand times over for you.”  
  
As she looked up at him, her hands moved up to touch the warm skin on his chest. The muscles were firm under her fingers and scars littered his body. She recognized some of them but there were so many new ones, including a deep one that crossed his entire chest. Gently running her fingers over that one she looked up at him, “What happened?”  
  
He shook his head, “I’ll tell you but let’s not talk about it now.”  
  
He leaned down, touching his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes to savour the closeness. Their breaths intermingled as mist between them and when she opened her eyes, she found him gazing softly into her eyes. She leaned into him and closed her eyes as their lips met.  
  
_It’s like the first time…_ She thought as the kiss ended too quickly. There was apprehension in it, a fear of rejection. When he pulled away, she leaned into him again and pressed her own lips to his with assurance. She wanted this.  
  
This time, he kissed her more confidently, slipping his tongue in to caress her’s. His hand moved up her arm and was lost in her long, black hair as he held her upright when her knees threatened to give out. She gave herself over to him, leaning into him and allowing him to keep them both steady.  
  
_He’s so strong…_ That was the last thought to cross her mind before she was lost to his kiss.  
  
Her hands travelled up his chest and hooked around his neck, pulling him in for more as she stood up on her toes to reach him easier.  
  
After a moment, they were forced to separate to catch their breaths and they gazed into each other’s eyes. There was an unspoken need between them, as if not reaffirming their feelings for one another now meant they might never get another chance but those feelings couldn’t be addressed with words.  
  
He looked at her, the question in his eye as he searched her face.  
  
Smiling up at him, she nodded slightly and he leaned in to kiss her again fiercely. It was as if the door that had blocked his way had finally been opened and he could finally let loose. There was a roughness to it but he was careful to not lose control.  
  
His hand moved up to untie her dress and her own hands worked to untie the draw string on his trousers. His fell away quickly when she was done and when he finished with hers, he leaned back to watch as he pushed the straps off her shoulder and the beautiful gown fell to the ground beneath them, baring her to him.  
  
Instinctively, her arms rose to cover her nudity but his hand caught one of hers while his mechanical arm blocked the other.  
  
“Don’t hide yourself… you are beautiful and I want to see you.” Guts waited for her consent as she slowly lowered her arms to her side again and then he took her in. His eye roved over her body appreciatively… lovingly. After he’d taken all of her in, his eye met hers again and he leaned in to kiss her again. That hunger was still there but there was something new as well. It was as though that kiss was the air that filled her lungs, giving her life. They lowered to their knees slowly as they kissed and Guts broke away from the kiss only briefly to lay his cape out under her on the grass.  
  
When he looked up at her again, her eyes met his one and she raised her fingers to touch the closed lid of his right eye – the eye he had lost in the Eclipse. The eye he had lost for her.  
  
Tears started to form again in the corners of her eyes. Not for the first time she thought of all the times he had bled for her and after what Griffith did… how could she ever be good enough for him?  
  
Subconsciously she started to raise her arms to cover herself again as she looked away, “I’m sorry… I have no right to –“  
  
“Stop.” His voice was still gentle but there was a firmness to it that brooked no argument as she looked back up at him. He looked down at her tenderly, “What happened will never affect how I feel about you. I’ll always want you.”  
  
Emotions threatened to overwhelm her again and she couldn’t speak no matter how much she wanted to.  
  
He cupped her cheek as he gazed fondly down at her, “All the things I said that first time… I still want that. I want you a thousand times or more. I always have.”  
  
The tears spilled from her eyes as she smiled up at him, “Then you’re still a fool… and so am I.” They leaned into each other and kissed deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as he guided them down to the ground.  
  
His body pressed against her’s and something deep in her core began to coil. Heat lingered everywhere he touched her as his good hand roamed over her body and she let out a small cry as his hand cupped her breast and his fingers played with her nipple.  
  
His lips moved from hers down to her neck and she felt his teeth graze her skin and she gasped at the sudden roughness. The sound encouraged him and he continued his kissing conquest downward. His mouth covered her other nipple and his tongue played with it as she writhed beneath him. Though exposed to the night air, her body felt hot because of him.  
  
His tongue travelled agonizingly slowly down her body as he spread her legs, finally reaching that most sensitive spot. She cried out again and again as his tongue swirled around her, flicked against her then finally dipped inside her, lapping at her womanhood. As her climax was building, he stopped and moved up again so he was on top of her, his own need evident between his legs.  
  
He looked down at her searching her eyes and she nodded to him. He leaned down and locked his lips with hers as their bodies joined. He paused when he was fully inside of her, giving her some time to adjust to his thickness and when her body relaxed, he began to move again. His real hand travelled up her side, down her arm and clasped her hand above her head as his false arm bore his weight.  
  
She reached around him with her free arm and gripped his muscular back, nails digging into his skin as he rhythmically moved inside her. She gasped into his kiss as he filled her again and again.  
  
This moment she never thought she would get again was too precious to last forever but she held onto it with everything she had, wrapping her legs around him and allowing him deeper access to her. He seemed to be holding back up until that point and the beast in him took over, thrusting faster and harder into her.  
  
All too soon, with one final thrust, he unleashed himself inside her, filling her completely. Her innermost muscles tightened around him as she cried out with her own release and as they came down afterwards, they relaxed into each other.  
  
She cradled his body against her as he relaxed on top of her, softening inside her. He looked down into her eyes and pressed one more sweet kiss to her lips before rolling off her to the side and pulling her up against his body. Her head rested on his chest and her arm draped across him as his arm wrapped around her holding her close.  
  
She gazed up at him lovingly as a sleepiness started to come over her and he smiled down at her.  
  
“I’ll never lose you again,” were the last words she heard as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

  



End file.
